


Имена

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Соулмейт!AU, где на теле человека отображаются имена людей, с кем переспал его соулмейт.Сборник драбблов, объединённых одним сюжетом.Данте знает, кто его "половинки", но не хочет обременять их собой. Неро стесняется своего тела и ненавидит виновного в появлении всех имен у него на теле. Вергилий смотрит на витиеватые буквы и пытается вспомнить, что они вообще значат.Возможно, позже будет пополняться.
Relationships: Dante/Lucia (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	1. Кирие

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс4  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Данте, Неро/Кирие, Данте/Неро, намек на Данте/Вергилий  
> Рейтинг: G

Когда это происходит, Данте лишь тянет ползунок на молнии рубашки вверх и продолжает есть свой клубничный санди в старом баре — этот пункт в меню здесь держат только для него. Мужчина быстро доедает любимое мороженое, небрежно бросает десять баксов на стол и уходит, даже не попрощавшись со знакомым барменом, лишь махнув рукой на прощание.

Нет, он вовсе не был застигнут врасплох или опечален, напротив — он давно предвидел это событие и тихо ждал, когда на нём появится « _Kyrie_ » (даже размышлял о том, где будет расположено имя и насколько бережно оно будет выведено). Потому что охотник не был слепым или глупым: он видел, какими глазами смотрел на девочку пацан, и понимал, к чему всё идёт.

Это даже хорошо — как думал он, отворяя массивные двери своего офиса, — потому что Неро не стал обманываться мнимой предназначенностью и смог полюбить хорошую девушку, которая способна принять парня со всем множеством имён на теле (Данте не видел, но точно знал, что их там больше сотни, а возможно, и двух).

Серьёзно, он даже не ревнует. Видя, как с каждой ночью впечатанное в грудь женское имя становится больше и жирнее, его переполняет трогательная нежность. Данте умиротворённо улыбается. Он рад, что хоть кто-то из них троих получил заслуженную любовь, пускай даже не от предназначенного судьбой человека.

Вместе с тем Данте стыдно. От того, что он стал причиной зажатости подростка: наверняка в детстве того дразнили за множество «татуировок» на теле, когда у сверстников их не было вовсе. Эти имена, даже скрытые под одеждой, прожигают сетчатку глаза сыну Спарды, напоминая о не лучших годах, когда его мотало из одной крайности в другую. К тому же они должны были предназначаться другому адресату. Так что мужчина отчаянно хочет стереть все следы своих ошибок с молодого тела, не ради похоти, а ради искупления. Но это значит принять ответственность за мальчишку, а он и за себя не в состоянии ответить.

Так что пусть всё останется так, как сейчас.

Вечерами Данте сидит, положив руку на сердце, чтобы ощутить капельку чужой любви. Потому что свою он дважды упустил. Хорошо, что Неро умнее его.


	2. Записная книжка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тайм-лайн: от дмс1 до дмс4  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, немного Неро/Данте  
> рейтинг: G

Ситуации, подобные ситуации Неро, не были редки. Но и частыми их не назовешь. Большая разница в возрасте у соулмейтов— щепетильная тема, на которое общество решило наложить табу. На детей с видимыми метками смотрели с жалостью и толикой пренебрежения. Неро наглотался этого сполна.

Сначала он возненавидел своего истинного — это был мужчина, потому что большая часть имен была явно женская, другая — нечитаемая либо из-за скверного почерка, либо из-за того, что они были написаны далеко не на латинице.

В детстве он стыдился своих «татуировок». Но с любопытством разглядывал их в зеркале в ванной комнате — он купался отдельно от остальных детей из приюта. Тогда он заметил одну странность: все его имена были мелкими и неказистыми, будто их небрежно черканули карандашом в записную книжку лишь для того, чтобы потом стереть и не расходовать бумагу на такие глупости (их было очень сложно читать из-за такого почерка, а потом они и вовсе стали наползать друг на друга). Но одно единственное имя было чуть больше и аккуратнее, будто его старательно вывели в первой строчке письма. Эта метка, расположившаяся ровно между лопаток, необъяснимо притягивала мальчишку, и ему очень сильно хотелось его погладить. Увидев это, мальчишки стали дразнить его странным.

Не сильно изменилась ситуация в подростковом возрасте, даже когда его забрали из приюта родители. Они были хорошими людьми, но в их глазах постоянно читалась эта омерзительная жалость, от которой юноша выходил из себя. Но они же ему объяснили: его истинный не хотел доставлять проблем, просто он глубоко несчастный, запутавшийся в себе и не находящей покоя человек. Только Неро плевать хотел на проблемы абстрактного соулмейта, потому периодически находил у себя на запястье, лодыжке, копчике, бедре, под ребром — на любом другом клочке тела новое имя, которое уже даже не читал.

И он боялся, что когда-нибудь имена выползут на лицо, и он уже не сможет их прятать.

Этого не происходит, хотя на момент появления этого несносного отпрыска Спарды в его жизни, надписи уже теснились к линии роста волос у холки, а одно даже забралось за ухо. Рыцарь тогда думал: « _Ну всё, конец! Следующее имя точно вылезет на лбу, и я найду этого ублюдка даже в Аду!_ »

Но следующее имя так и не появилось.

Неро не мог вразумить, почему. И переживал.


	3. Извинения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Данте, Неро, Данте/Неро, Неро/Данте  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Данте любит его подолгу целовать, начиная с костяшек пальцев, поднимаясь по тыльной стороне ладони через предплечье к локтю, а потом по плечу к ключицам или лопаткам — неизвестно, куда уведут старика его нежные горячие губы. И так дальше. Он выцеловывает каждую клеточку его тела, достается даже пальцам на ногах и совсем неприглядным местам, например, подмышкам. Кажется, только это и нужно охотнику для счастья.

— Перестань! — каждый раз кричит Неро, то рдея от смущения, то хохоча от щекотки. Он вырывается, пинается и притягивает мужчину лицом к лицу, чтобы поцеловать по-взрослому, потому что уверен: если этого не сделать, любимый не прекратит изводить своей нежностью никогда.

Они целуются в такие моменты не так, как обычно, а иначе, потому что парень не может пересилить в себе пушистую нежность. Поэтому прижимается к губам Данте сначала так мягко и робко, а потом, смущаясь, наоборот: начинает сминать их яростно и пьяно, будто больше ничего ему в жизни не надо. Мужчина посмеивается, но раз за разом отвечает с не меньшим трепетом и восторгом. Ему достался самый лучший пацан из всех-всех-всех в мире.

Такие поцелуи всегда у них перерастают в интимную близость, но не всегда — в секс. Порою они ещё долго-долго сидят и гладят чужие имена: парень трепетно обводит каждую буковку в имени бывшей девушки и его переполняет ни с чем не сравнимое чувство вины. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Данте так подолгу ласкает его губами.

— Не смотри на меня так жалобно, — вздыхает мужчина и гладит племянника по волосам. — А то ты как щеночек. Я не хочу возбуждаться от вида грустных щенят.

— Но у меня почему-то после тебя не стоит на старых псин, — усмехается юноша.

— Ах ты зараза, — смеётся Данте и тут же нервно сглатывает, когда Неро принимается целовать его грудь. Смущается, но не смеет оторвать, напротив, поощряет нежными поглаживаниями по выбритому затылку, а после по шее и плечам. Заимствует линию поведения старшего. Учится смущать до искр в глазах.

Ему безумно стыдно, что ребёнок с ним честен и искренен в своих словах, поступках, а он так и не может сказать всего, что должен. Он просто не знает, как сказать, такое, чтобы глаза Неро не наполнились ненавистью снова.

Он не вынесет презрения после того, как получил такой сладкий дар. Он не переживет, если этот дар у него снова отнимут. Он жаден и слишком эгоистичен. Он извинится за это тоже.


	4. Быть с ним

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс3 и сама дмс3  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, Вергилий/Данте  
> Рейтинг: G

Первое имя Вергилий получил в шестнадцать лет — он ощутил, как кольнуло плечо и тут же вскочил с места, хватаясь за саи. Ему причудилось, что это очередной демон решил покуситься на его кровь. Но рядом никого не оказалось, и юноша уселся обратно, снимая плащ — нужно было выяснить причину этого ощущения.

Со всей этой непрекращающейся восьмилетней гонке со смертью, старший сын Спарды как-то позабыл о такой вещи, как связь с парой. И не задумывался до этих самых пор. А глядя на небольшое имя поперёк плеча, ощутил резкий прилив ревности и собственной неполноценности. Кому нужен такой соулмейт, за которым постоянно гонятся кровожадные демоны?

Вергилий, поразмыслив, решил, что это его никак не интересует. Так что далее он старательно игнорировал и новые метки и вызванные ими вспышки ревности. Это отвлекало во время чтения древних фолиантов и, что в сто крат хуже, битв с демонами. Они стали раздражать. Потом злить. В конечном итоге просто выводили из себя на ровном месте.

Похоже, что предназначенный (судя по именам, это был мужчина, либо женщина с нестандартными вкусами) вкусил запретный плод плотских утех и стал зависимым от него. Именно так думал Вергилий, когда за год на нем появилось целых двадцать различных имён. И парень решил отомстить.

Только потом он понял, насколько импульсивен и по-детски глуп был его поступок, но сожалеть об этом было бессмысленно. Даже когда он узнал, что его брат жив, и понял, кто его «половинка»: почерк Данте было легко узнать даже спустя годы. Не узнал его сразу старший только по одной причине: был уверен, что младший погиб, поэтому имена просто не могли быть от него. А они были.

Это привело его душу в смятение. Вергилий даже задумался над тем, чтобы бросить всё, однако быстро отринул эти слабости. Без силы отца он не способен до конца защитить даже себя, а что уже говорить о _них_? Он должен стать сильнее. Тогда у младшего не появится даже мысли о том, чтобы «наградить» его тело ещё одной позорной меткой. Да, эти метки — показатель того, что Вергилий недостаточно силён, чтобы быть с братом. Чем больше имён, тем сильнее должен быть Вергилий, чтобы быть достойным стоять с братом.

В битве с Аркхемом, парень чувствует: вот оно. Работать с братом сообща, быть рядом — это та награда, что он получит в конце. О большем он не смеет и желать. Только мечтать.

Данте не понимает брата и не даёт стать сильнее, будто бы просто из вредности. Вергилий скрипит зубами и не понимает, почему близнец так поступает. Не хочет быть вместе? Это потому что всё эти люди, чьи имена он прячет под кожей плаща, штанов и жилета, гораздо важнее для Данте?!

Ярость заполняет сердце воина. Он бьётся, как никогда раньше, сражается за свою мечту. И проигрывает.

Он не позволяет брату даже притронуться к себе, оставляя на прощание след не от измены, но от меча. Пока что он не достоин. Но в мире их отца Вергилий сможет найти силу и стать достойным защищать Данте. Быть с ним.


	5. Первое имя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс3  
> Персонажи и Пейринги: Данте, Вергилий/Данте  
> Рейтинг: G

Данте только казался невнимательным растяпой, который за своей напускной крутостью ничего не замечает. На самом деле он всегда был весьма наблюдательным и смышленым парнем. Но вот появление своей первой метки он правда пропустил. И заметил её совершенно случайно: проходя после ванны мимо зеркала, краем глаза он заметил на спине какую-то кляксу. Оказалось, что это буква. Имени. 

После этого открытия он перерыл в своей комнате все полки, чтобы найти второе зеркальце. Уже с ним юноша стал разглядывать участок кожи между лопатками. Это было не так просто из-за искажения, но не настолько сложно, чтобы отнять много времени. 

Данте едва не выронил зеркало. Почерк был до боли знаком: воспоминание из детства тут же пронеслось перед глазами. Глупый старик, дурацкая книга, вовлечённый Вергилий… 

Вергилий… 

Охотник всё же откладывает треснувшее в его руках зеркало в сторону и пытается унять дрожь. 

Год от брата не было вестей, а теперь это. Это знак того, что старший выжил? Или младший просто слишком долго не замечал единственной метки на теле?! Черт, почему именно спина??! Кто вообще смотрит на спину??? Что за бездарная насмешка судьбы?! 

Данте тревожно выбегает в холл, к холодильнику, чтобы достать оттуда бутылку пенного. Выпивает и истерично смеётся: он ведь догадывался, что это должен быть именно Вергилий. Это ничего не меняло в его отношении к брату, а даже объясняло ~~непристойное желание, пробудившееся в нём в их последнюю встречу~~ и постоянную жажду его внимания, и боязнь долгих разлук, которые преследовали младшего всё детство. 

Сейчас с ним время от времени происходит такое же: он отчаянно жаждет привлечь к себе внимание, потому что ему не хватает внимания одного конкретного человека… получеловека. Хочется напиться и забыться, но одной бутылки пива для этого явно недостаточно. Да и вряд ли он вообще способен напиться до беспамятства с такой регенерацией. 

И Данте понимает, насколько это бессмысленно. От Вергилия нет никаких вестей уже год, и… есть вероятность… что он погиб. 

Демоны никогда не плачут. Данте — это лишь исключение, подтверждающее правило. 


	6. Вдвоём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, Данте, Вергилии/Данте, Данте/Вергилий, немного Вергилий/Данте/Неро  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> Комментарии: во-первых, хочу выдвинуть свою кандидатуру в номинацию "лучшее описание любви"; во-вторых, меня очень сильно бесит писать один и тот же пейринг в разных раскладках, ведь некоторых людей почему-то очень сильно волнует, извиняюсь, кто кого трахает (даже если фф не про это), однако с данергилиям я не хочу перебирать все варианты раскладов, поэтому всегда будет по старшинству: Вергилий, Данте, Неро.

Порою Ад превращается в тихое место. Безжизненное.

Точнее, такое происходит в определённые моменты, когда все бесы затаиваются в тревожном ожидании окончания охоты более сильных бесов. Конкретно сейчас полудемоны вырезали гнездо ярости и наслаждались заслуженным покоем.

Данте развалился прямо на камнях, закинув руки за голову и без утайки поглядывая на брата. Вергилий сел чуть в стороне, сложив катану на колени и поглядывая в ответ.

Даже самому большому дураку было понятно, что близнецы хотят о чем-то поговорить. Только разговаривать словами через рот друг с другом они давно разучились, если когда-то и умели.

Старшему, кажется, достаточно смотреть на брата: на то, каким сильным и харизматичным мужчиной он вырос, отмечая мимические морщины, волосы на теле, натренированные мышцы под одеждой — приятные глазу детали. Внутри у него бушевало желание заполучить брата себе.

— Я хочу тебя, — произносит Вергилий непроизвольно, но, тем не менее, от своих слов он отказываться не намерен.

Данте вздрагивает и оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы ища другого возможного собеседника для брата, но ожидаемо не находит. Тогда ему приходится развернуться и ответить старшему хоть что-то:

— А как же красивые ухаживания, походы в рестораны, подарки и кольцо? — охотник отводит взгляд, зачесывает отросшие волосы за ухо и мелет всякий бред, что приходит ему в голову, и это равносильно тому, если бы он взял в руки табличку с надписью: « _Я смущён_ ». — У людей так принято перед сексом.

У Вергилия поднимается левая бровь, а сам он смотрит на разорванный рукав плаща, точнее, на открытую кожу, на которой уже можно прочесть восемь имён. Неужели Данте каждый раз выполнял такие ритуалы? Впрочем, он быстро отметает эти лишние мысли, и поясняет:

— Я не про секс, Данте. Не только про секс, — тут же поправляется он и с удовольствием отмечает, как сильно у брата покраснели щёки.

— Я знаю-знаю! — отмахвается рукой мужчина и куда тише добавляет: — Я тоже.

Данте очень хорошо знакомо это ненасытное желание, которое словами описать никогда не получалось. Коктейль из чувств, которые ни у одного здорового человека не смогут возникнуть одновременно. Это похоже и на голод, и на страсть, и на тоску, и на жажду, и на прилив щемящей нежности, и на отравление, и на зависимость, и на отчаянье, и на мандраж перед экзаменами, и на разрыв двенадцатиперстной кишки — и это он ещё не всё сейчас перечислил.

Данте предполагал, что так ощущается любовь. Та самая, настоящая, которой поэты посвящают стихи, а идиоты — жизни.

Вергилий срывается с места и поднимает брата за ворот так, что футболка трещит по швам. Они даже не целуются — Вергилий пытается сожрать его губы, не иначе, а Данте, кажется, сейчас запрыгнет на него с ногами. Они чертовски соскучились за жизнь друг без друга.

Младший отстраняется и пыхтит, как подросток. От поцелуя сводит губы, от румянца — щёки, а он не обращает внимания и прижимается всё ближе, стараясь насытиться ощущением брата рядом. И боится, что это скоро закончится.

Старший близнец дышит тоже тяжело и прерывисто, и его переполняет эйфория просто от мысли, что он может сейчас спокойно вдохнуть запах брата. Что тут же делает и удовлетворённо жмурится: Данте пахнет так себе больше месяца без гигиенических процедур, но это первый раз за долгие годы, когда он _чувствует_ запах брата, а не _вспоминает_ его.

Они стоят в объятиях, счастливые, и прижимаются друг к другу настолько сильно, что одежда скоро между ними начнёт истираться. Вдвоём им так хорошо, но…

— Нужно скорее вернуться к Неро, — произносят они оба и отстраняются.

Пора продолжать срубать чёртов Клипот.

Втроём им будет ещё лучше.


	7. Клиент

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Данте, Моррисон, Ви, Данте/Неро, Данте/Ви  
> Рейтинг: G

Данте с самого начала не хотел пускать Неро в Фортуну: одна только мысль об этом вызывала у него тревожное ощущение. Будто кто-то сдавливал его горло изнутри невидимой рукой.

Дело даже не в том, что охотник по сути отпускал своего соулмейта к бывшей девушке, чьё имя теперь красуется у него на груди, — это не банальная ревность (да какая может быть ревность, когда пацан от него без должного повода не отлипает ни на шаг?) — а в паскудном предчувствии. Мужчина чувствовал, что с парнем может произойти неладное, однако отринул эти опасения.

Да что может пойти не так в доме двух милых девушек и кучи сирот? Как вообще можно представить себе более милое местечко на земле? Сам Данте был бы не прочь провести там выходные, однако Леди просто не могла не выбрать самый неподходящий момент для шантажа с работой, и ему пришлось отпустить Неро одного.

Как оказалось, в самом милом местечке на земле может произойти всё, что угодно. Например, непредвиденная ампутация конечности.

Охотник сидит на одном месте уже двадцать часов, чем, кажется, очень пугает персонал госпиталя. Он расположился прямо на полу перед койкой (на предложения пересесть за удобное кресло он отмахнулся не единожды), сложа руки на постель и уткнувшись макушкой в бедро юноши. Там, где находилась голова Данте, должна была быть рука Неро. Но её нет.

Потому что какой-то ублюдок оторвал его малышу демоническую длань. А Данте ничего не смог с этим сделать, даже отомстить.

Но бессильную злобу заглушает страх: парень не приходит в сознание третьи сутки. Мужчина не может не волноваться.

Дверь в палату приоткрывается, и внутрь входит пожилой мужчина. Охотник даже не оборачивается, просто говорит:

— Оставь меня, — Моррисону больно видеть старого друга таким безжизненным и опустошенным: в голосе Данте сквозит скулящая тоска.

Агент снимает шляпу и тяжело вздыхает. Плохое время грядёт, раз даже вечно спокойный охотник не таит горя.

— Не могу, Данте. Тебя ищет человек с очень важной работой…

Данте не выдерживает и впервые за день вскакивает с постели, оборачиваясь:

— Серьёзно?! Можно хотя бы сейчас отстать от меня? — кажется, он впервые так открыто бесится за время их знакомства.

— Это заказ на демона, совершившего это, — старик кивает на бессознательного юношу и скорбно опускает взгляд.

Данте отворачивается обратно и кидает взгляд на любимого: тот привычно хмурится и кривит губы, но не просыпается от кошмара. Тогда мужчина встаёт, наклоняется над Неро и, погладив по волосом, целует напряжённый лоб (кажется, племянник чуть расслабляется после этого).

Легендарный охотник на демонов помятый и разбитый после стольких тревожных дней выходит из палаты и тут же натыкается взглядом на подозрительного типа с книгой, тростью и пристальным взглядом. Тот кажется очень знакомым, но Данте не может вспомнить хоть кого-то с такой внешностью. Завораживающей внешностью.

— Кто ты? — брюнет искривляет полные губы в загадочной усмешке.


	8. Обуза и загадка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Ви, Неро/Данте, Неро/Ви, Ви/Неро.  
> Рейтинг: G
> 
> Комментарий: Неро подсознательно чувствует связь с Ви, поэтому более доверчив к нему. Но сам он связь опровергает, потому что на Ви не видны нужные имена.

Неро чувствует себя максимально паршиво. И в его словарном запасе легко найдётся нецензурное слово, которое куда красочнее и ёмко опишет это состояние.

Он чувствовал себя той самой «обузой»*, коей его окрестил Данте перед тем, как кинуться защищать мальчишку от слишком «жирного» демона. Парень понимал, что это было сказано лишь с единственной целью: обезопасить неопытного охотника от действительно опасного противника — порою Данте был слишком прост в своих мотивах.

Тем не менее он ничего не смог сделать, чтобы защитить любимого, и сейчас даже не мог его найти, несмотря на установленную между ними связь. Наверное, это было из-за того, что связь была установлена не полностью, но это жалкие оправдания собственной никчёмности — так думал Неро. Юноша не мог не сокрушаться от собственного бессилия.

Неожиданно, но поддержкой в этом ему стали не милая Кирие или её своеобразная подружка Нико, а этот загадочный наниматель Данте. Ви будто понимал его без слов и всегда мог направить бурный поток энергии в нужное русло.

— Ты сможешь отыскать Данте… — уверенно произнёс мужчина, а потом мрачно (будто бы его самого тревожил такой исход) добавил, — или отомстить за него.

Неро будто получил заряд мотивации после таких простых слов и стал рваться в бой с удвоенной силой, выходя из каждого сражения победителем. Что-то в этом Ви было такое удивительное, что его словам парень верил безоговорочно. Скажи заклинатель, что Земля плоская, так охотник даже не посмел бы возразить.

Неро им втайне восхищался.

Почему? Это было очень странно: Ви не был силён и отважен как Данте или непоколебим как Кредо. Однако вскоре Неро понял: Ви целеустремлён и решителен в своём пути. И эти качества достойны восхищения.

Только от восхищения охотник украдкой рассматривал точеный профиль и узкие плечи колдуна? Зачем тогда он тщетно пытался разглядеть за вязью магических символов бледные, едва различимые буквы (сравнивая со своими и задыхаясь от собственных догадок)?

Ви был для Неро загадкой, что он отчаянно хотел решить (чтобы точно знать, что он не спятил от одиночества).

Мужчина переводит на разглядывающего его юношу свой тёмный, завораживающий взгляд, и Неро поспешно отворачивается, смутясь. Ви усмехается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *был взят вариант из любительского перевода новеллы к пятой части, потому что звучит конкретнее, чем в самой игре. А выражение "мертвый груз" не употребляется в моём окружении, поэтому мне кажется чем-то инородным, неправильным.


	9. Зависть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: дмс5, сцена с д-ром Фаустом  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Ви, Грифон, Данте/Неро, Неро/Данте, Ви/Данте, Ви/Неро  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Неро выглядит неприлично счастливо. Он кривится, огрызается, пинает Данте при любом удобном случае, только эти кривляния никого не могут обмануть: охотник буквально излучает радостный свет.

Полудемон в этом не отстаёт: несмотря на запущенный после месячной комы внешний вид, он сияет подобно новорождённой звезде.

Когда они вместе, можно ослепнуть.

И мужчина пристыжено отводит взгляд. Впрочем, как и другие невольные свидетели чужого счастливого воссоединения. Им завидовали: Триш, которая не имела пары из-за своего неестественного происхождения, Леди, что так и не встретила соулмейта, и Нико, которая была разлучена со своей истинной океаном. Только его причины несколько иные.

— _**Ты ревнуешь, Ви?**_ — насмешливо спрашивает его Грифон и подначивает: — _**А к кому? К мальчишке? Или к спящей красавице?**_

Носящий имя Ви отмахивается от назойливого фамильяра и снова бросает украдкой взгляд на воссоединившуюся пару. Нет, он не ревнует.

Сын Спарды как раз закончил свой помпезный цирковой номер и вдруг притянул к себе парня за запястье, чтобы поцеловать. Неро сначала возмутился и постарался отпихнуть партнёра, а потом Данте сказал ему что-то такое, отчего юный охотник совсем взбесился и сам схватил мужчину под талию, наклоняя его в горизонтальное положение и целуя. Более опытный охотник обнял парня за шею и ответил, приподнимая правую ногу, как в романтических комедиях.

Дамы одобрительно присвистывают, смущая младшего из пары, отчего тот прерывает поцелуй, чтобы показать им средний палец. Только недовольный необоснованным прекращением ласки Данте тут же сам притягивает его к себе за ворот плаща, чуть не опрокидывая их двоих на землю… то есть на Клипот.

— _**Вот же клоуны,**_ — пыхтит демон, а Ви лишь усмехается. 

Он очень даже рад видеть то, как Неро и Данте глупо придуриваются и не стесняются выражать свои чувства друг другу. Он хочет, чтобы на их лицах были нежные улыбки, а сами они излучали счастье одним своим видом. Только он хочет присоединиться.

Но ему, окутанному мраком прошлого, не место рядом с этими парными звездами. Так что он просто тихо посидит в дали, довольствуясь случайно брошенными на него лучами недоступного счастья. И заглушая необоснованную зависть.


	10. Пробуждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, немного Вергилий/Данте, Вергилий/Неро, Неро/Кирие  
> Рейтинг: G
> 
> Комментарий: позволю себе проигнорировать некоторые события, описанные в новелле к дсм4, поскольку её всё равно никто не читал, и вообще, существует она только по слухам (это шутка, сейчас её переводят, но я никак не могу заставить себя прочитать недопереведенный вариант). Конкретно, я, получается, проигнорировала то, что в момент получения Неро демонической лапки, он астрально общался с Вергилием. Так что, допустим, Вергилий с ним астрально общался из анабиоза, в котором пребывал после событий дмс1.

Ощущение себя возвратилось резко и неожиданно: Вергилий думал, что он уже никогда не вернётся в сознание. В своём теле.

Грудь слабо покалывало, будто её покусало мелкое насекомое, и такое чувство было ему хорошо знакомо. Десять? Двадцать?.. Много лет назад ещё юношей он также подскочил от этого чувства и был удивлён открытием. Теперь мужчина знал: появилось новое имя.

Только одно было странно: почему на сей раз чувство было настолько сильным, что смогло пробудить бывшего рыцаря из забвения? Другие имена не заявляли о себе даже в сотню раз слабее. Это заинтересовало Вергилия.

— К-и-р-и-е… хм… — он читал букву за буквой, это давалось не просто с непривычки. Произносить что-то вслух было странно и так волнительно.

Мужчина не сомневался в том, что именно эта метка пробудила его. Во-первых, произнеся её, он ощутил прилив странной, необъяснимой нежности, а потом уже злобы: как Данте мог полюбить кого-то кроме него?! Во-вторых, написание имени отличалось от прочих аккуратностью и приложенным старанием: каждая буковка будто бы была выведена по трафарету — Данте так бы никогда не стал писать. У него нет должной усидчивости.

Вергилий встал в тупик: его соулмейтом точно был младший брат, но это имя было не от него. А от кого же? Как такое возможно?

У него две пары?

Это похоже на издевательство. У него не хватило силы для защиты одного брата, так теперь кто-то ещё?.. Ему определённо нужно заполучить больше сил.

И сначала следует вернуть Ямато. Потом стать сильнее. Затем забрать себе Данте. И в конце найти эту Кирие и узнать, кто её любовник. Нужно забрать второго.

Вергилий встал на колени и пошатнулся. Пьяно оглянулся на грязно-красные рельефы и вздохнул. Точно, сначала требуется выбраться из Ада.

К плану добавляются пункты.


	11. Повезло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Вергилий/Данте, Данте/Вергилий, Неро/Данте, Данте/Неро, Неро/Ви, Неро/Вергилий  
> Рейтинг: R (осторожно, нецензурная лексика!)
> 
> Комментарий: тут происходит истерика у Неро. События происходят в параллельно "Вдвоём".

Чертов Данте знал всё с самого начала! И н-и-ч-е-г-о не сказал! Вплоть до самого конца, когда другого выбора просто уже не оставалось. Мудак!

Неро был вне себя от ярости. И с какой стати всё это решило навалиться именно на него? Сначала ему достался чересчур любвеобильный соулмейт почти на два десятка старше — окей, со временем он смирился. Потом на него как снег на голову свалилась информация о том, что «истинных» у него не один, а целых два — это он тоже принял и даже перестал зацикливаться на своих метках (возможно, потому что в мире был ещё один такой же несчастный). А теперь ему буквально выплюнули в лицо новый прелестный факт: его соулмейты — это его отец и дядя. Да, блять, такое тоже изредка происходило (связь между родственниками), но в таком случае, обычно, люди говорили друг с другом и принимали важное решение. А не ебались с племянником, не оповещая того о неожиданном родстве (вломить ему за это на вершине Клипота было в удовольствие).

Парня злило не то, что Данте оказался его кровным родственником, а то, что тот посчитал нужным скрыть от Неро эту информацию. Побоялся, что ребёнок попросту сбежит. Это капец как эгоистично и подло с его стороны.

Неро никогда не поддерживал инцест, да и вообще мыслей о таком у него никогда не было (не считая мыслей о Данте, но парень не знал, что тот — его дядя!). Только вот… в охотника он теперь втрескался по самые уши. Вина это мистической связи или стараний старика… нет. Это было из-за неповторимого характера мужчины, а не из-за каких-то там предназначенностей. Всё же парень никогда не считал связь решающим критерием в выборе партнёра (и в Кирие влюбился просто так, зная, что она уж точно не та самая).

Может, Данте именно поэтому побоялся сказать?..

Сейчас, обдумывая это в одиночестве пустого офиса, Неро ничего не понимал. Понимал только то, что он, несмотря ни на что, скучает по глупому охотнику и, внезапно, по отцу.

С последним было всё странно, хотя бы потому, что тот оторвал ему руку. Какой отец так поступает? Но он хотя бы не пытался склонить своего сына к сексу (о да, какое преимущество перед братом), как некоторые — так долго, трепетно и совершенно ненавязчиво… Не об этом!

Юноше не довелось пообщаться с Вергилием хоть сколько-то долго, но у него был другой опыт совместной работы с Ви. Целый месяц они были заодно, и охотнику очень сильно нравилась компания чернокнижника. Вообще, он считал, что они стали друзьями.

А оказалось, что его просто использовали.

И теперь близнецы вдвоём развлекались в Аду, совсем позабыв о третьем связанным с ними парнишке.

— Ну и идите вы нахуй! — истерично кричит Неро, кидая на пол диванные подушки. Те, к сожалению, до Ада не долетали.

Ну и не нужны ему эти всякие безответственные соулмейты-родственники! Да он и один справится! ему вообще повезло, что эти бесы свалили! Пусть эти там своими грехами в преисподней занимаются! Там им и самое место!!!

Неро замахивается слишком сильно, спотыкается и сам некрасиво шлёпается на задницу. Глаза застилают слёзы, и он небрежно смахивает их предплечьем.

Это не они его оставили одного! Он сам не захотел пойти с такими придурками!..


	12. Букет алых роз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Данте, Вергилий, просто данергилии  
> Рейтинг: G
> 
> Комментарии: просто, пользуясь случаем, ещё раз скажу, что люблю данергилиев (ДАНте+НЕРо+веРГИЛИй)

Это похоже на какую-то сюрреалистическую картину: Неро в домашних штанах и футболке с зубной щеткой во рту замер, отперев дверь, за которой стоял с букетом вялых роз и улыбался грязный и помятый Данте, будто бы ничего не произошло. Из-за плеча его осторожно выглядывал Вергилий.

Парень, так и не проронив ни слова, просто закрыл дверь перед носом объявившихся родственничков, однако ему не дал сделать это носок ботинка — охотник явно пересмотрел в своё время мыла для домохозяек и решил воспользоваться популярным приёмом (и как только он умудрился только переспать со столькими партнёрами?).

— Неро, мальчик мой, послушай! — начал мужчина и обрадовался, поскольку парень и правда приоткрыл массивную дверь, но только для того, чтобы садануть любовника ею по ноге.

Данте отскочил от прохода лишь на миг, и этого хватило, чтобы закрыть двери. Неро спокойно развернулся и вяло поплелся обратно в ванную комнату, из которой его вырвали настойчивым стуком снаружи.

Юный охотник и бровью не повёл, когда прямо перед ним разорвалось пространство, и оттуда вывалился ещё более помятый дядя, затем вышел отец. Младший из близнецов сначала отряхнул с плеч вполне видимую пыль, а потом протянул руку с цветами перед собой, собираясь вручить их парню, и замер. Тот без особого энтузиазма оглядел деформированные алые бутоны и, покачав зубной щеткой вверх-вниз, обошёл родственников по дуге и вошёл в нужное себе помещение.

Данте проводил любовника (бывшего любовника?) до его полного исчезновения из поля зрения и, уставившись на очередную захлопнутую дверь, заметно поник. Рука с нечестно выкранным букетом опустилась, а сам охотник тяжело вздохнул:

— Не думал, что он настолько сильно обидится, — Вергилий закатил глаза.

Неро вернулся слишком быстро — старший так и не успел сказать хоть что-то — уже без зубной щетки во рту и целенаправленно подошёл к братьям, чтобы отобрать у младшего розы и снова уйти, но на этот раз в кладовую. Близнецы смотрели заинтересованно за передвижениями парня, боясь своими движениями нарушить необъяснимую хрупкую гармонию. Данте очень неловко, будто он вовсе не в своём доме, а в чужом жилище.

Парень возвращается через пару минут с вазой с цветами и ставит её на край рабочего стола (противоположного тому, на котором стояла фоторамка). Потом ещё минуту тратит в тщетных попытках собрать розы в одну кучу, однако горлышко сосуда слишком широкое, и букет распадается по отдельным стеблям, так что Неро просто бросает это дело и разворачивается к близнецам. Внимательно смотрит и говорит:

— Как же я ненавижу твои ебучие розы, Данте.

Охотник будто оживает и смущённо чешет макушку, улыбаясь:

— А смотрятся они весьма живенько. Обогащают интерьер изюминкой… да и Вергилий их просто обожает.

— Нет, — отрицает старший.

Данте тут же оборачивается к брату и шепчет на повышенных тонах:

— Так, ты меня ещё не топи!..

Парень всё прекрасно слышит и не сдерживает улыбки, а просто прячет её в кулак, кашляя:

— Какой же ты придурок, Данте.

— Придурок! — согласился он, а потом добавил с гордостью: — но ваш придурок.


	13. Не предназначены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс4  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Неро/Кирие  
> Рейтинг: G
> 
> Комментарий: только представте, чистый гет у нас сегодня. И немного мотивирующих слов. Началась, так сказать, арка про взаимоотношения Неро и Кирие, потому что это всё же важно.

Есть вещи, которые люди делают просто вопреки. Возможно, это одна из немногих черт, характерных только для взбалмошного человечества и отличающая его от других представителей животного царства, из-за которой они начинают заниматься делом, которое смотрится изначально проигрышным, как не посмотри. Вера в чудо. Надежда.

Кто-то начинает заниматься музыкой несмотря на отсутствие зачатков предрасположенности. Кто-то забирает домой престарелого дикого уличного кота с оторванным ухом и лишаем до кучи. Кто-то голосует на выборах.

А вот Неро полюбил Кирие. Девушку, что совершенно точно не была его судьбой, но была невозможно мила и добра к нему. Она излучала свой собственный, неповторимый благоговейный свет, к которому Неро тянулся с детства, как к единственному источнику этого самого света в своей непростой жизни. Он ещё тогда понимал, что сестрёнка — ни разу не его суженная, но это не остановило пылкое юношеское сердце, жаждущее любви. И ещё мальчишкой он впервые полюбил по-настоящему. Возможно, это совсем не та любовь, что возникает между истинными в паре, но любовь настоящая и трепетная.

Кто-то не добьётся особых успехов на музыкальном поприще, но сможет сыграть на гитаре пару душевных песен в кругу друзей. Кто-то навсегда передумает заводить домашних питомцев, когда гадкий кот обдерёт все обои в квартире, разобьет любимую кружку, обгадит коврик в прихожей и бесследно сбежит. Кто-то уверует в свои сверхъестественные силы, когда его партия победит. Неро же не знает, какая судьба приготовлена им с Кирие.

Расстанутся ли они хорошими друзьями — не кровными братом и сестрой — и будут вспоминать свои отношения с ностальгической улыбкой на губах? Возможно, даже будут рассказывать о них своим «настоящим» партнёром.

Разорвут ли они худшие отношения в жизни и станут проклинать имена друг друга до конца своих дней?

Проживут ли долгую счастливую жизнь вдвоём душа в душу в большом загородном доме, в который по выходным будет наполняться звонким детским смехом внучат?

Неро не ведает, что ждёт их будущем. Но он надеется на лучший исход, и поэтому готов рискнуть:

— Я… я люблю тебя, Кирие.

Ведь нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы признаться в своих настоящих чувствах дорогому человеку. Пускай вы не предназначены друг другу судьбой.


	14. Любящий, любимый и влюблённый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Кирие, Неро/Кирие, Кирие/Неро, Неро/Данте  
> Рейтинг: G
> 
> Комментарий: любовь не возникает из ничего. И любим мы за что-то, хотя сами можем и не понимать причин.

Неро был потрясён. Он нечаянно увидел Данте после душа без рубашки — да, это звучит просто ужасной причиной для потрясения, — и заметил метку у него на груди. Тогда охотник сделал самое логичное на тот момент — сбежал.

Просто… его кумир оказался его же соулмейтом, явно знал это и ничего не говорил почти пять лет! Нет, ну, а как ему нужно было на это реагировать? Наброситься с кулаками? С претензиями? С поцелуями???

— Милый, — нежный голос Кирие, которой он всё рассказал, не производил былого эффекта успокоения, и это пугало, — мы оба знали, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.

Она говорит так спокойно и тихо, что бывший рыцарь не может не позавидовать её выдержке. Всё же Кирие, не имея физической силы, имела непоколебимый дух, прямо как их покойный старший брат. И он чувствовал её своей надёжной опорой. Наверное, именно из-за этого Неро пришёл к любимой со всеми своими сомнениями, а не стал скрывать их.

— Я понимаю. Но это было слишком неожиданно и… глупо, — он невесело усмехнулся, а девушка положила свою руку поверх его ладони, сложенной на колени. — И я всё ещё люблю _тебя_. А его… это сложно.

Всё же Данте — это эталон, на который всегда равнялся молодой охотник. И Неро испытывал к нему сильное (порою чересчур) восхищение, которого даже стыдился. Но это же не любовь. Да?

— Для рождения каждого чувства нужны причина и время. И чтобы полюбить, сначала нужно влюбиться, — серьёзно ответила Кирие, гладя его ладонь. — Ты влюбился в меня, потому что я была добра к тебе, когда остальные смеялись над… неважно. А полюбил, потому что я продолжала тебя поддерживать. Я влюбилась в тебя, Неро, потому что видела в тебе отвагу и решительность, а полюбила, когда ты раскрыл своё прекрасное сердце, — она поднесла руку к его груди с печальной улыбкой. — Ты уже давно влюблён в Данте, и тебе нужно только узнать его получше… И здесь я не в праве тебе мешать.

У Кирие разрывалось нутро от осознания того, что Неро скоро полюбит другого человека. «Младший брат» занимал в её сердце большую часть и вырывать его оттуда не было никаких сил, но так было необходимо, потому что любимый теперь точно не будет с ней счастлив, будто волк на привязи. Он будет сыт, ухожен, обласкан, но всё равно продолжит смотреть на тонкую полоску леса на линии горизонта.

— Кирие! — Неро тут же подскочил к ней и прижал рыдающую девушку к своей груди. — Я тебя никогда не брошу! Даже… даже если мы расстанемся, как пара, я буду твоим братом, другом, защитником — выбирай, что хочешь!

Девушка обняла своего рыцаря и прижала к себе крепко-крепко. После кончины родителей и Кредо, больше всего на свете она боялась потерять Неро. Но, перестав быть его любовницей, она не потеряет Неро, а лишь прекратит препятствовать его судьбе. И она слишком сильно любит брата, чтобы в угоду своим прихотям лишать его счастья.

— Я поговорю с Данте, — кое-как успокоившись, говорит девушка. — И, если с твоей головы по его вине упадёт хоть волосок…

— О, нет, пожалей старика! — смеётся охотник. — Его от таких речей инфаркт хватит!

— Неро…

— Что?


	15. Изменения в старом доме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-тайн: дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Кирие, Нико, Неро/Данте, Кирие/Нико, Нико/Кирие  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> Комментарии: думаю, это было ожидаемо.

Каждый раз было немного странно возвращаться в этот дом… гостем. Ведь он столько лет прожил здесь с Кирие, сначала будучи братом, а потом и вовсе едва ли не женихом (чёрт, без контекста, это звучит просто ужасно!), и это раньше был его дом. А теперь — нет. Теперь он жил вместе с Данте на втором этаже его офиса по истреблению демонов вот уже полгода и по началу тайно мечтал переселиться в более уютное место. Но это до первого нападения на агентство, потом как-то не хотелось в перспективе стать причиной разрушения здания с нормальной планировкой. На самом деле опытный охотник просто специально обосновался в весьма безлюдном месте, чтобы не стать ненароком причиной гибели соседей. Это было весьма мило с его стороны — решил парень.

На пороге бывшего дома Неро чувствовал себя неловко, однако искренняя радость бывшей девушки на его прибытие сглаживало ощущение гнетущей тоски. Стоило только отвориться двери, как Кирие тут же накинулась на долгожданного гостя с крепкими объятиями, а уже потом спросила:

— А где же Данте? Вы же хотели прийти вдвоём…

Парень аккуратно поставил девушку на ноги, отмечая, что та сегодня в платьице до колен и домашних туфлях, хотя обычно с этим платьем она обувала небольшие сапожки, а с этими туфлями — длинную юбку. Потому что на левой лодыжке была метка. И Неро обрадовался: похоже, что сестра перестала стесняться этого тоже.

— Он не смог… Этот растяпа опять накопил долгов и пошел разбираться с ними! — пожаловался на любовника охотник, а девушка только покачала головой и потянула его за собой.

В доме бывшего рыцаря уже ждали детишки, которые безумно соскучились по «старшему братику» и наперебой хвастались своими детскими достижениями: Джой научился считать до ста, Эмили стала солисткой в школьном хоре, Кевин по итогам зачёта прыгнул дальше всех в классе. А потом, естественно, ребятишки утянули Неро в свои детские игры, так что тот только успел помахать рукой ещё одной жительнице этого дома — Нико, а та отсалютовала ему двумя пальцами, в которых сжимала сигарету. Изобретательница появилась в Фортуне год назад в поисках следов своего фанатичного папашки (точнее, его наработок) и сразу же вышла на Неро, как на единственного оставшегося рыцаря Ордена. Тот помог ей далеко не сразу, но потом между ними завязалась дружба, а оружейница так привязалась к городу, что решила остаться.

Дети занимали охотника своими играми ровно до тех пор, когда Кирие позвала всех на обед, а после рванули наперегонки до столовой. Неро, не стремившийся принимать участие ещё и в этом споре, закономерно пришел последним и заметил то, что его повергло в краску.

Обе девушки сидели за столом рядом друг с другом, а Нико даже уже ухитрилась испачкаться: у неё на щеке прилипли пара зёрен риса, которые Кирие решила снять. Но вдруг младшая перехватывает ладонь его сестры, как только та потянулась назад, и поцеловала костяшку большого пальца. Кирие тут же смутилась и отдернула руку, косясь на охотника, а вот Нико только расхохоталась:

— Ты что, ещё ему ничего не сказала?

— Собиралась сегодня…

Ох, кажется, Нико полюбила не город Фортуну, а одну конкретную его жительницу.

Но, до того, как Неро успел хоть что-то сказать по этому поводу, со стороны главного входа послышался сильный глухой удар.

— Сиди! — крикнул он подскочившей сестре. — Я схожу проверю… а потом мы уже поговорим об этом.

Не поговорили.


	16. Стрижка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Неро, Данте, Данте/Неро, Неро/Данте, Данергилии  
> рейтинг: R
> 
> Комментарий: слабый такой R, но уже не PG, как по мне. Глава посвящается Фелиции, поскольку она натолкнула меня на мысль о втором смысле стрижки в это ау.

Неро привык, что в его жизни все идет не по плану да и вообще всё не как у людей, так что не сильно удивился, когда после первой ночи с Данте метки не сошли с кожи. Так, поистерил немного, при этом разломав бильярдный стол. Это более, чем спокойная реакция для паники, которая его охватила в тот момент. Он думал: неужели они ошиблись, и это было просто слишком странное совпадение?

Но потом старший тяжело покачал головой, погладил юного любовника меж лопаток, а после повернулся, чтобы тот увидел точно такое же имя у него на спине:

— Похоже, малыш, нам нужны все на этой вечеринке, чтобы… свести с тебя мои ошибки.

Тогда Неро стукнул своего старика по пустой башке, потому что уже надоел ныть о своих похождениях. Но новость о наличии третьего он воспринял совсем спокойно. Может быть, потому что уже выпил успокоительное перед этим, а может, потому что устал поражаться изворотливости судьбы. По крайней мере он не один такой.

— Ты знаешь: кто? — только и спросил парень, погладив соулмейта по спине.

Данте ответил далеко не сразу и как бы нехотя. Но, как только ответил, Неро понял, почему:

— Мой брат.

Неро снова ощутил нарастающий прилив истерии и на сей раз горько рассмеялся. Вот же дерьмо! Брат Данте — тот, кому раньше принадлежала Ямато, — вроде как пропал без вести, а может даже и умер, так что ходить ему с этими именами по всему телу до конца дней.

Эта мысль приносит необычайное облегчение. Лично он сделал уже всё возможное, чтобы исправить досадное напоминание о прошлых похождениях легендарного охотника на демонов. Теперь стоит лишь расслабиться и наслаждаться приятной компанией, не так ли?

Парень смеётся куда более естественно и целует обеспокоенного любовника в губы. Не расстраивается, не получая отклика, и отстраняется, чтобы спросить:

— Где у тебя валяется бритва? — как назло свою юноша не догадался взять с собой к любовнику.

Данте оживляется и сам смеётся расслаблено:

— Тебя настолько доконала моя щетина? — Неро отрицательно качает головой.

Это побуждает интерес в полудемоне и он поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы вернуться спустя пару минут с электрической бритвой и протянуть её просящему. Младший забирает презент, тут же включает и, не глядя, проводит за правым ухом.

— Неро! — недовольно окликает мужчина и со вздохом вырывает прибор из рук. — Давай я? А то мне не хочется искать на полу твои уши.

Парень закатывает глаза и соглашается кивком. И почти сразу же (не) жалеет об этом.

Данте одним толчком ладони опрокидывает его на диван, а сам усаживается сверху, так что Неро утыкается носом в его ключицы. Воспоминания о бессонной ночи тут же накрывают с головой, и парень шумно сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну. Не помогает и то, как старший охотник начинает елозить на его бёдрах, подбирая более удобный угол для своей неожиданной работёнки или же нарочно, чтобы подразнить парня и приподнять не только настроение. Последнее у него выходит просто славно.

Неро опускает свои неприкаянные руки на крепкие бёдра и обессилено опускает голову, чтобы мужчине было удобнее брить затылок. Данте останавливается на пару мгновений, чтобы коснуться губами края уха, а после продолжает своё занятие.

— Как же дерьмово вышло, — говорит молодой охотник уже позже, разглядывая свою новую прическу в треснувшее когда-то давно зеркало.

Этот короткий белый ёжик на голове выглядел слишком по-бунтарски. Будто он опять подросток.

— А что ты хотел? — развел плечами мужчина. — Я — охотник на демонов, а не парикмахер. Да и мне кажется, вполне миленько вышло.

— Да пошел ты нахер.

— Да я вижу, что тебе уже не терпится это реализовать.

Данте беспардонно кладёт ладонь прямо ему на ширинку, а парень, покраснев, морщит нос и резко переводит взгляд в сторону.

— Дьявол.

Данте молча притягивается, чтобы поцеловать очередную метку под ухом, уже не скрытую волосами.


	17. Демон внутри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, Неро, Вергилий/Неро, Вергилий/Данте, Данте/Неро, Неро/Данте  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> Комментарий: Неро не очень понимает отца, Вергилий - сына, и им только предстоит пройти друг другу навстречу. Главное, что у них есть желание. Между тем мы выходим на концовку этого фф.

Многое было проще в тот момент, когда Вергилий стал только человеком. Не считая того, что он буквально рассыпался, многие вещи были для него понятны благодаря логике и собственным мыслительным способностям. Сейчас же одного разума было недостаточно: в глубине души бушевали демонические инстинкты.

Умом-то полудемон понимал, что он, Данте и Неро связаны все вместе, и то, что его соулмейты уже некоторое время находятся в неплатонических отношениях, — совершенно нормальное стечение обстоятельств. И он даже за них искренне рад.

Но была другая сторона вопроса. Демонические инстинкты после воссоединения двух половин вопили в нём с новой силой, поэтому он жутко ревновал. Брата к сыну и наоборот. Он хотел подчинить их обоих так, чтобы они не смели смотреть ни на кого, кроме своего _господина_.

Вергилий боролся с этим эгоистичным желанием, как мог, но всё равно не мог сдержаться и каждый раз оставлял на теле близнеца метки (губами, зубами, когтями, хвостом), чтобы те заметил младший из них. Неро замечал их и не отвечал ни словом, ни взглядом, ни жестом. Сына Спарды это ввергло в задумчивость.

Он искал причины отсутствия реакции у самого молодого, несдержанного из них, потому что она должна была быть! У юноши только недавно проснулся собственный демон, который должен возжелать первенства в этой войне за лидерство. Так бы сделал Данте, но его сын не делал, и это странно. Выходит, он совсем не знал его, да и не разбирался в охотнике. Хотелось узнать его ~~и подчинить~~.

Так что Вергилий, не добившись успеха на своем поприще, решился на отчаянный шаг, который, будем честны, он должен был совершить сразу после возвращения из Ада, а не через неделю неловкого молчания. Он решил поговорить с сыном:

— Неро, — парень тут же повернулся всем корпусом в сторону отца, прекращая переписываться в телефоне (или что он там делал).

— Что?

И в самом деле что? Что сказать дальше?

Он решил действовать так же, как с братом, поскольку по-другому не умел.

— Я совершил много ошибок на своём пути. Но ты не являешься одной из них.

Охотник отложил свой смартфон на стол и нервно потёр кончик носа.

— Вау.

Вергилий рассчитывал на более развернутый ответ, хотя это было несколько несправедливо: сам он говорил сухо и немногословно. Но от сына ожидал большей… отдачи? Тот всё же более эмоционален, почти как Данте.

Только Неро на этом не закончил:

— Не ожидал услышать что-то подобное. Вообще. Даже не задумывался об этом, — он немного сконфуженно почесал затылок и улыбнулся, покрываясь лёгким румянцем. — Но спасибо, пожалуй.

Вергилий подходит к сыну и с видимой уверенностью проводит подушечками пальцев по коже под ухом, обводя проглядывающее имя. Мальчишка вздрагивает и поднимает любопытный взгляд на него. Так похож на Данте, так не похож на Данте.

— Ты же хочешь их свести, — не вопрос, утверждение.

Парень честно кивает и тут же глубоко вздыхает:

— Я живу с ними всю жизнь. Так что пара дней, недель или месяцев не играют роли… Так что… Разберись пока с собой, — парень смотрит серьёзно и хмуро.

Мужчина совершенно неожиданно чувствует вину, а вместе с этим охотничий азарт: младший не сдаётся так сразу — нужно его покорить.

Нет, нужно его полюбить — так решает Вергилий. Всё же его сын — не Данте, к нему нужен иной подход.

— Хорошо, _Неро_.

Старший спокойно отступает и кивает головой. Он подумает ещё немного.


	18. Ближе друг к другу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, Неро, Данте, Вергилий/Неро, Неро/Вергилий, Данергилии  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> Комментарий: Как писать Вернеро? Я не знаю. И скоро конец всего фика.

Неро присматривался к Вергилию. И отмечал в голове: любит горячий чай, относительную тишину, красивую музыку и азартные игры, хотя в последних имеет успех ровно в той же степени, что и у брата; не любит снимать плащ, неразбериху, шум, одиночество и проигрыш; может уничтожить десятки демонов одним взмахом меча, цитировать малоизвестных (для оппонентов) классиков, профессионально отчитывать за глупость и внушать чувство спокойствия; не может включить микроволновку, ориентироваться в массовых скоплениях и нормально изъясняться с людьми. Парню кажется это невероятно милым (как же это глупо, спаситель). И он медленно, но верно, проникся к внешне холодному воину. Настолько, что стал теперь спокойно засыпать в его присутствии, даже если Данте не было поблизости.

Вергилий наблюдал за Неро и тоже пополнял свой список в голове: любит ругаться при смущении, прикосновения, тепло (укутаться в плед, как в кокон, прильнул к тёплому боку Данте), животных (подкармливает местных бродячих котов), пританцовывать, пока никто не видит, приходить на помощь и получать похвалу; не любит зализывать раны после битв, устранять последствия разрушений в стенах агентства, бардак и горький кофе; может починить почти любую вещь в доме, приготовить еду, задорно нашинковать демонов под бит из наушников, часами говорить по телефону со своими подругами; не может держать злость на глупые выходки Данте, отказать в помощи, вставить нитку в иголку с первого раза, втереться в доверие к бродячим котам и скрыть собственное любопытство от отца. Это всё кажется мужчине невероятно важным, поэтому он бережно сохраняет каждое новое воспоминание о сыне. Охотник стал ему доверять, и это вызывает ласковую улыбку на устах.

Оба они ещё не знают друг о друге многих, важных вещей из прошлого. Зато они знают много мелочей, которые просто не могут знать посторонние люди. И это их сближает, роднит.

Неро сложно до конца воспринимать Вергилия как отца, а Вергилию сложно осознать Неро как своего сына. Но они не отрицают общую кровь. С этим намного легче жить.

Уставший на монотонном задании парень после душа почти дремлет на диване в привычном коконе из пледа, и ему не хватает только горячего Данте под боком — тот всё ещё не вернулся из супермаркета (и пора бы было уже обеспокоиться этим, но что ему будет в простом человеческом магазине?), — потому юноша довольствуется малым и молча смотрит старый художественный фильм, хотя смысл происходящего не доходит до его светлой головы. Вергилий, сидящий на второй половине дивана, находит зрелище такого сонного и взлохмаченного охотника куда занимательнее кинокартины, поэтому смотрит только на него и счастливо жмурится. Ему тепло и уютно просто смотреть на отпрыска.

Когда Неро закрывает глаза на подозрительно длинный срок, мужчина изгибает губы в улыбке, а потом притягивает парня, чтобы уложить на колени. Тот немного шумно сопит, но не просыпается, и Вергилий опускает ладонь ему на голову, впутывая пальцы в белесые волосы.

Дверь со стуком отворяется — Неро вздрагивает, но расслабляется от ласковых поглаживаний.

— Я вернулся! — громко оповещает Данте. — И теперь мы можем отпраздновать отличное дело Неро… — второй охотник проходит до стола, ставит два бумажных пакета с продуктами на него, успевает снять и повесить плащ и только потом замечает положение своих сожителей, — а он уже спит.

— Не буди, — не шепчет, но очень тихо говорит старший.

— И не собирался, — на таком же тоне шепчет младший. — Вижу, вы неплохо развлекались без меня, — подойдя, он наклонился над ними, гладя Неро по волосам и быстро целуя брата в уголки губ. — И ты такой заботливый папочка… может, ещё и на ручках отнесёшь малыша в постель?

— Тебе ли не знать, что я вношу в постель вовсе не для сна?

— Не для сна унесёшь в другой раз хоть двоих сразу, а пока можешь изменить традициям.

Вергилий улыбнулся: слишком уютно было и от спящего на его коленях парня, и от привычных взаимных колкостей с братом.


	19. Истинные метки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Вергилий, Данте и Неро, Данергилии  
> Рейтинг: R
> 
> Комментарий: просто счастливый конец. Дальше будут просто дополнительные истории, немного расширяющие AU.

Горячее дыхание на загривке и шумное рваное сопение в ключицу ощущаются как самое правильное в этой дерьмовой жизни. Хотя это происходит чертовски нелепо: Неро в процессе давится и смеётся от щекотки, когда рука заигрывающе проходит по его напряженному животу; Вергилий срывается и в первый раз промахивается, но тут же принимает такой вид, будто так и задумал с самого начала; Данте громко пищит от неожиданности, потому что оказалось, когда они все вместе — это слишком мощно даже для него (пока что). Втроём пока что неудобно, сложно, непривычно. Каждый слишком переживает, что может обделить кого-то своим вниманием, оттого движения слишком краткие и быстрые. Вместе с тем ненасытные. Дорвались.

По этим, и многим другим причинам, их первый _совместный_ раз очень скомканный, зато искренний. Даже, если это не идеальный первый раз, они вполне себе им удовлетворены. Неро и Вергилию очень понравилось ощущать друг друга и разделять между собой дорогого Данте, а сам Данте, в свою очередь, получил незабываемый опыт совместной работы отца и сына.

Со стороны это звучит невероятно грешно — им нравится это (возможно, младший этим слегка смущён). Потому что на деле это ещё грешнее.

После связи они ощущают себя очень усталыми, потому что здесь определённо была замешана магия соулмейтов: ещё в процессе множество меток на телах стали бледнеть, а после и исчезли полностью.

Неро смотрел на своё чистое тело и испытывал легкое напряжение: слишком непривычно, оттого слегка страшно. Он хотел добиться этого всю свою сознательную жизнь, а теперь трусил из-за того, что не знал, как жить иначе.

Данте, чуя беспокойство племянника, лениво приоткрывает глаза, оценивает обстановку и с трудом приподнимается над постелью, чтобы наклониться над парнем и снова поцеловать имя на груди. На сей раз своё.

Вергилий тоже замечает панику ребёнка и мельтешения близнеца и решает подсобить последнему. И гладит младшего любовника по спине. Прямо между лопаток — там, где располагалось уже его прописное имя.

— Эй, вы чего, сговорились? — смущенно фырчит Неро, млея от ласковых прикосновений, от неги, что они за собой приносят.

— Нет, — отвечают братья одновременно, но решают не придавать значения этому факту.

А парень придаёт и также одновременно хватает близнецов за запястья правых рук — там находится его имя. И они резко вздрагивают от мгновенного прилива удовольствия.

— Интересно, — подытоживает Вергилий, а Данте согласно мычит и трется щекой о букву «D»:

— Можно найти этому хорошее применение.

Неро стонет и от пробивающих насквозь ощущений, и от осознания того, что эти двое верзил не знали о том, как работают истинные метки. И, похоже, решили всё выяснить


	20. Под чешуёй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пре-канон дмс4 — пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринки: Данергилии в полном составе  
> Рейтинг: R
> 
> Комментарий: не понимаю, как мне раньше не пришла идея написать что-то про лапку Неро. Но это всё равно не о том. Так что, быть может когда-нибудь, напишу ещё и про лапку.

Когда у Неро появилась демоническая длань, то он первым делом подумал не о том, что ужасная дьявольская скверна поразила его конечность, и теперь он урод, а о совершенно другом — на ней больше не было имен. По крайней мере они не проступали на жестких пластинах или же в нежных расщелинах меж ними. В ту секунду он позволил себе безумную мысль: а что, если всё его тело станет таким, и он очистится от позорных меток. Но это было слишком глупо и принесло бы ему ещё больше проблем (косых взглядов и чего-то большего).

Однако его предположение подтвердилось спустя целых семь лет: ни у Данте, ни у Вергилия, ни у него самого в демонической форме не было видно имён. От этого юноша ощутил прилив непривычной глубокой и сбивающей с толку свободы. Будто он и не связан никаким противоестественными узами со своими родственниками, а сам в праве распоряжаться своей судьбой, делать выбор. Охотник был опьянен этим, но всё равно рвался поближе к истинным уже по своему желанию.

И было очень грустно осознавать, что имена любимых тоже не пробьются сквозь слой защитных пластин и твердые чешуйки. Только здесь Неро был приятно удивлён. Да, сами имена так и не проступили дальше тонкой, спрятанной кожи, только их сияние было настолько ярким, просвечивая сквозь хитиновые наросты, что выглядело куда лучше представляемых парнем образов.

Только приятное сердцу открытие было совершено не в самый подходящий момент — во время битвы с очередным претенциозным уничтожителем человечества, в этот раз настолько сильным, что обоим охотникам пришлось обратиться в боевую форму (Вергилий в данный момент разбирался с разломом между мирами в другом месте). И Неро просто застыл, разглядывая широкую спину полудемона чуть сбоку перед собой и не замечал ничего вокруг, пока в него направлялся белый луч, испускаемый противником.

— Нер-ро! — от искажённого грубого родного голоса у парня пробежали мурашки вдоль позвоночника. — Неро, твою мать!

Легендарный охотник успевает переместится к племяннику, укрыть его крыльями и заслонить собственной спиной от прямой атаки, однако юношу всё равно скручивает от фантомной боли в спине.

Он осознаёт за доли секунды: эта боль принадлежит его любимому, — и это выводит Неро из паники в состояние бешенства быстрее, чем заводится акселератор Алой Королевы.

Противник под ударами его спектральных крыльев-лап умирает непозволительно быстро, и обозлённый охотник просто продолжает пинать от досады отвратительную склизкую тушу беса, когда Данте подходит сзади и обнимает партнёра со спины и руками, и крыльями. Снова их обоих прошибает острым, усиленным из-за закреплённой связи чувством, но на сей раз чувством удовольствия и возбуждения. Неро откидывается назад и трётся лопатками о крепкую горячую грудь и чувствует разряды молний по всему телу, слышит тихое рычание и сам взрыкивает в ответ, подбивая на действия. Старший кладёт руку на просвет собственного имени, чуть скребёт когтями, будто пытаясь поддеть наружные пластины и проникнуть внутрь, и сам вздрагивает от резкой вспышки тепла в груди. После чего легендарный охотник кусает открытую шею парня — это какой-то разбуженный демонический инстинкт, в котором нет времени и желания разбираться прямо сейчас.

— Развлекаетесь без меня? — насмешливо спрашивает Вергилий у этих двоих возбуждённых после битвы оболтусов.

Сам он едва сдерживался, чтобы тут же не наброситься на них, сбивая с ног и подминая под себя, поскольку он даже в человеческом облике чувствовал все эмоции партнёров. Не так сильно, как в «истинном» виде, однако тогда он бы точно не сдержался.

— Ты долго, — хрипит Данте и распахивает крылья для того, чтобы брат к ним присоединился.

Старший сын Спарды понял намёк и быстрым шагом направился к другим членам своей семьи, пока его кожа стремительно покрывалась чешуёй, затем — пластинами. Более он не идёт, а просто напрыгивает на родичей, хватая брата за запястье и положа руку на грудь сыну. Похоже, они ещё немного задержатся на этой миссии, чтобы пробраться к спрятанным чувствительным меткам.


	21. Настоящее и поддельное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: постканон дмс2  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Люсия, Данте, Люсия/Данте, Данте/Вергилий  
> Рейтинг PG-13
> 
> Комментарий: Просто маленькая зарисовка по аушке, немного больше раскрывает Данте и Люсию (раскрывает вообще). Ну да, тут гет. Осторожно.

Раньше Люсия даже подумать не могла о том, что она чем-то отличается от других девочек, девушек, потому что попросту не замечала этих небольших отличий, и демонический облик ей воспринимался не как отклонение, а как очень полезная способность для выполнения своей будущей миссии — защиты родного острова от всякой угрозы. И Матье ласково подкрепляла в ней непоколебимую веру в то, что всё с ней в порядке.

А потом случился Армагеддон. Нет, не во всем мире, и даже не на острове, а в сознании самой Люсии, потому что она узнала слишком много о себе, чтобы её собственный внутренний мир остался прежним. Имя у неё на плече — не метка от связанного с ней человека, а её собственная кличка, данная при создании: да, она была лишь искусственно созданной куклой, одной из десятка, сотни таких же кукол, служащих безумному оккультисту. И даже для этой цели она оказалась бесполезной. Это… это было слишком для девушки.

И тогда ей помог с этим справится Данте. Тот самый Данте, что, казалось, вообще не мог воспринимать вещи достаточно серьёзно и этим безмерно её раздражал… он отнёсся к проблеме Люсии серьёзно и уделил драгоценные минуты накануне гибели всего мира для неё. Тогда воительница взглянула на охотника по-новому и… влюбилась. Впервые в своей жизни её сердце изменило своему привычному темпу, сорвалось в безумный пляс и намеревалось вырваться из груди прямо в руки этого удивительного мужчины, что пожертвовал собой, чтобы она не отправилась на верную смерть в Ад.

Теперь все действия Данте она воспринимала как знак доброй воли и большого сердца: сын Спарды отправился на остров Думари, чтобы бескорыстно помочь им разобраться с Арием, помог в поисках артефактов, спас её от Ария, перехитрив при этом одержимого мужчину. И не то, чтобы охотник на самом деле этого не делал, просто её искаженное влюблённость в сознание было склонно гиперболизировать любые заслуги полудемона.

И даже сейчас Люсию не смущали их шаткие отношения, полные недосказанностью. Вообще, она была безмерно переполнена счастьем уже от того, что возлюбленный её не оттолкнул и позволял их встречам случаться. Она считала, что это потому что они оба единственные в своём роде: он единственный и неповторимый мужчина, в котором текла и кровь демона, и кровь человека, а она единственная искусственно созданная демоница, что стала защищать людей. Это должно было их объединять, притягивать друг к другу даже без лишних меток.

Как же она во всём ошибалась.

Правда открылась внезапно и очень глупо. После близости она лежала в постели, абсолютно нагая и немного смущенная этим, а Данте лежал рядом, но в этот момент потянулся к тумбочке за… за чем-то — Люсия не следила за такими мелочами, ей больше нравилось наблюдать непосредственно за самим охотником. И девушка, глядя на без преувеличения красивый рельеф спины, заметила черную каллиграфическую запись между лопаток — метку. Это её потрясло настолько, что слова соскочили с языка без раздумий:

— У тебя есть избранная, — это было сказано неуверенно, однако точно не было вопросом.

Бутылка воды в руке Данте неожиданно лопнула, и содержимое вылилось на ту же тумбочку, а потом стекло на пол, прямо на майку мужчины, что была туда кинута в порыве страсти.

Люсия замерла, не ожидая такой бурной реакции от Данте. Она вообще подумать не могла, что он мог бы реагировать на что-то так остро, ведь обычно он отшучивался даже в самой сложной ситуации. Эта женщина — почерк был больше похож на женский, слишком аккуратный, — была очень дорога для охотника. От осознание этого факта больно кольнуло под рёбрами.

— Был. Но он уже умер, — слова звучали очень сухо, очень непохоже на то, как разговаривает Данте всегда. И, если бы она не знала, что их точно произносит её возлюбленный, Люсия бы никогда этого не признала бы.

Воительница даже не успела удивиться тому, что соулмейтом был мужчина, потому что больше её поразил этот голос. Голос человека, который потерял свою любовь и всякую надежду.

Она хотела что-то сказать, может, даже извиниться, но тут Данте развернулся обратно с приятной улыбкой на устах и лукавым прищуром — от такого вида сердце девушки всегда трепетало — и сказал:

— Неважно… это было так давно, что это уже абсолютно неважно, — и он поцеловал её в алые дрожащие губы, не желая более об этом говорить.

Тогда Люсия поняла, что слишком много напридумала, и она никогда не добьётся от Данте настоящих слов, вместо приятной глазу картинки. Ведь они совсем разные: Данте настоящий, но притворяется искусственным, а она искусственная и притворяется настоящей.


	22. Не смотри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон дмс5  
> Персонажи и пейринги: Данте, Вергилий, Вергилий/Данте, Данте/Вергилий  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> Комментарий: это происходит через пару дней после возвращения близнецов из Ада. Немного неуверенный в себе Данте, а Вергилию это не нравится.

Вергилий сидел на кровати с идеально ровной осанкой и прилежно сложенными на коленях ладонях. Он был полностью одет — даже плащ не удосужился снять — и выглядел так, будто в любой момент был готов уйти на войну, а не заняться сексом. Впрочем, Данте и ожидал чего-то такого (с другой стороны, он ожидал и того, что брат сразу же повалит его на лопатки, сразу стремясь перейти к главному).

Младший просто уселся старшему близнецу на бедра, заставляя убрать руки с колен (и переложить их на более подходящее место), и поцеловал в губы, благо, этот этап уже был пройден. Вергилий ответил мгновенно, уверенно и горячо, так, как умел только он, однако в его движениях всё ещё чувствовалось сильное напряжение. Мужчина хотел было приобнять любовника за талию, но его руки замерли в дюйме от этого в нерешительности, тогда Данте сам надавил своими ладонями сверху, но упрямый братец не сдвинулся, упираясь. Его ощутимо потряхивало, и охотник разорвал поцелуй:

— Если ты не хочешь, то мы можем повременить с этим, — мужчина старался, чтобы его голос не нёс ни раздражения, ни тревоги. Неужели он был недостаточно привлекательным для Вергилия? Что ж, этого тоже следовало ожидать.

Данте не мог смотреть на брата, поэтому отвернул голову в другую сторону, слезая с его колен. Как бы он хотел, чтобы «соулмейт» его остановил, всё же решившись схватить за пояс, и повалил на постель, нависнув сверху, но тот даже не пошевелился в его сторону. Горечь осела у основания языка, и охотник сглотнул, ощущая, как та проникает по трахее прямо в желудок.

Неро сегодня специально уехал к своим подружкам с ночёвкой, чтобы выказать тем самым своё недовольство дерьмовым поведением дяди и вместе с этим дать ему с отцом необходимое личное время друг на друга. Проще говоря, повёл себя как самая настоящая порядочная «вторая половинка» (треть?), поступив намного взрослее, чем вроде бы взрослые близнецы.

Послышался шорох ткани, а затем скрип матраца, и после Данте ощутил голой спиной теплую подкладку плаща, в который брат его закутал. Старший сын Спарды крепко обнял младшего со спины и прошептал:

— Просто не смотри на меня.

— Почему? — охотник попытался обернуться, но любовник сдвинулся в другую сторону, уходя от косого взгляда.

— Тебе не понравится, — серьёзно ответил старший, оглаживая длинными тонкими пальцами обнаженную грудь Данте — это был очень хороший отвлекающий манёвр, однако мужчина не купился на него:

— Что за ерунда?! — негодовал он, а потом его взгляд случайно зацепился за руки Вергилия. Нет, не за ловкие пальцы, старательно изучающие его тело, а на «полосатые» предплечья.

У Вергилия тоже вся кожа выше запястий была исписана мелкими кривыми именами, даже хуже, чем у сына. Да, Данте знал об этом и раньше, просто… просто ни разу не видел этого: близнец всегда носил закрытую одежду. Так он чувствует себя как Неро раньше?..

Но Данте прогадал:

— Я не желаю видеть твоего сожаления, — строго сказал полудемон, после чего совершенно неожиданно поцеловал нежную кожу за ухом, вызывая ответную дрожь.

Охотник замер, переваривая услышанное. Неужели он смотрел на брата с виной во взгляде? Серьёзно, он такой придурок!

— Где ты тут увидел сожаление? — полудемон резко развернулся, разрывая объятия, но тут же накинулся с новыми, повалив брата на кровать — тот явно позволил это.

Во взгляде Данте полыхало адское пламя, говоря о возбуждении, страсти, возможно, самой похоти. Вергилий усмехнулся, пробуждая свой огонь, и успел сказать перед поцелуем:

— Похоже, показалось.


End file.
